Blast from the past
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part fourteen of the Robyn series. With their wedding only two weeks away Kit and Robyn are extremely excited but does a figure from Kit's past destroy their happiness and can their relationship survive? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past

Part fourteen of the Robyn series.

It was the first of March. With their wedding two weeks away Kit and Robyn were getting more and more excited. So far the year had gone well with little interference from the Watchers and the Judges. In her excitement about the wedding Robyn had forgotten her fear of Lily's return and had convinced herself that her mother wouldn't make an appearance. As per her agreement with the Judges no one yet knew Robyn's secret but right now it didn't matter. There was a wedding to plan.

Kit sat with Robyn in the kitchen discussing what they were going to do with the seating plan over lunch. Ché and Greta had to be seated together and somewhere where they wouldn't obstruct anyone or anything. They were the hardest people to sit while everyone else was fairly easy. Ziggy as best man would sit on the head table with Kit, Robbie, Robyn and perhaps Sportacus if they couldn't find anywhere else to put him. Kit had suggested putting Sportacus in the lake tied to a cement block which had earned him a punch on the arm from the man himself.

Two places had been left open on the seating plan. Places reserved for two people Robyn dearly hoped would come, her grandparents. Ever since her birth she had been ostracised by them because of who her mother was. Despite it having caused her a lot of pain over the years she had repeatedly tried to make peace with them through letters, all of which had been returned unopened. For her part she could understand their reasons but couldn't understand their logic.

Sportacus had tried his best to convince his parents that Robyn was nothing like Lily but they had remained obstinate in their views. Nothing he could say or do had done anything to change their minds. He'd even gone so far as to take Robyn to see them only for them to slam the door in his and her face. Because of his parent's stubbornness his relationship with them had suffered too. He'd hardly spoken to them since having their door slammed in his face on account of his trying to introduce them to their first and only granddaughter. They had gone too far that time.

"Do you think we'll have any visitors from the ethereal realm come to the wedding?" Kit asked after finishing his sandwich.

Robyn shrugged, "if they did I'd be the only one to know about it. How's Ziggy coming along with the stag night?"

"Stag night? More like 'sit on your arse, stuff your face with candy and guzzle down beer' night. I know he's the best man and it's his job but I'm tempted to plan it myself. If anyone can make me look like a complete idiot it's me."

"Very true, it's something you do very well and a little too often."

"Thank you very much. You've got Trixie planning the hen night haven't you? Just make sure you don't come to the wedding with a traffic cone stuck to your head like Stephanie did at hers. How did she get it on her head in the first place?"

"No idea. Everything went a little grey after the fourth bottle of buck's fizz. We should have had the hen night the same day as you had the stag night and not the night before the wedding." Robyn said and then after a pause continued, "And by the way, Stephanie still isn't talking to you."

Kit grimaced, "It's been six months nearly. What could I have possibly done to offend her that much?"

"Perhaps it was singing, 'here comes the bride all fat and wide' that did it. You know she was nearly nine months gone then and very hormonal."

"It was a joke. Pixel found it funny and so did 99.9 of the congregation. Even she started laughing before she burst into tears."

Robyn nodded. It was true that Stephanie had found the joke funny before her hormones had kicked in. What with having the traffic cone rather trickily cut off her head by a fireman and all the stress of the wedding it was understandable that she'd be upset. She'd gone a little too far with not talking to Kit for some considerable time and no one could quite understand that including Pixel.

Robbie sat with Ziggy in his kitchen working on his 'father of the bride' speech while Ziggy worked on his speech. Both men tried their jokes out on each other to see if they would fit in with the rest of their speech and make the guests laugh. Some of their jokes seemed funny while others were best left out as they only made the inventor laugh. After a while Robbie scribbled out most of his jokes and went for the slightly more serious approach by putting a lot of feeling into the speech.

Being the father of the bride Robbie was excited about the wedding and was happy for both Robyn and Kit. He was also proud of them both. To him Kit was like the son he'd never had and his affection for the lad was returned. Both men had a wonderful relationship and got on extremely well with each other. There was no other man on the planet apart from Ziggy that Robbie would allow to marry his only daughter.

"I bet you're excited about the wedding," Ziggy said breaking the silence in the room.

Robbie looked up from his speech, "I am. I'm also nervous at the same time; I can only hope that nothing goes wrong. Neither of them needs anything else to go wrong in their lives. How are you feeling about all this?"

"I'm happy for them but I'm also a little jealous. You know how I feel about Robyn. It makes me think that I should have realised what I was really feeling years ago and told her about it. Perhaps then it would be me marrying her in two weeks and not Kit. Don't get me wrong though, I'm happy for them both and Kit is like a brother to me. If anyone stands up and objects to their getting married it won't be me and I'd knock down anyone that did."

"You know, it really takes guts to swallow your feelings and let the other person be happy even if it will hurt you. Robyn knows how you feel and always has done. Kit does too and I know he spoke with you about it and offered to step back to let you be with Robyn. What confuses me is that you turned him down, why did you do that?"

"Because no matter what my feelings are I know that me and Robyn are too close for anything like that to work out. We've known each other too long and too well. Kit can also help Robyn in ways I never could and I'm fine with that. I understand. They're good for each other and if anything ever went wrong between them I'd be the first one to try and fix it."

Robbie nodded. Ziggy had been very honourable about everything and Kit had been so too. If he'd been in either man's position he wouldn't have been so open and unselfish. It had been true that several people had expected fisticuffs between Ziggy and Kit as his and Robyn's relationship progressed but there was none. Neither man had ever had a problem with what was going on and Kit had even gone so far as to ask if Ziggy was alright with everything before going any further.

Ziggy went over to the window when he saw a shadow fall over Lazytown that hadn't been seen for a while. Robbie saw the shadow too and both men went outside to greet the two largest people that were attending the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual Ché and Greta were greeted warmly. It appeared that they were just as excited about the wedding as everyone else. Once all of the greetings were over, Ché offered to make everyone Paella as it was approaching lunch time. This offer was gratefully accepted and at Ché's request the Mayor went to fetch his barbeque and Ché climbed back into the airship to get his Paella dish and the ingredients.

Within ten minutes everyone was sitting on the ground eating Paella. It was a wonderful spring day and was warm enough to eat outside. There was scattered conversation amongst the group which mainly leaned toward the wedding plans. The only problem that Kit and Robyn had encountered so far was the seating plan which Greta offered to give them a hand with when they'd done eating.

"How far have you gotten with everything else?" Ché asked looking over at Kit.

Kit thought for a second, "We've sorted the caterers and the menu, flowers, transport; all the stuff for the reception and all we really need to look at now is my tux, Robyn's dress and the rings."

"That's not bad at all. I suppose the guest list has sorted itself?"

"Pretty much," Robyn replied. "Everyone that's coming is here now really apart from Doctor Cole. He thinks he might be working on the day and is trying to swing it so he can at least come to reception if nothing else."

Ché smiled, "That's very nice of him. I like it when people make that sort of effort when they don't have to." Then looking at Kit he said, "Would you like me to get in touch with my tailor and see if he can help with your suits? I'm sure he'd be happy to help and he's a brilliant man. I've never had any complaints with his work."

"Thanks mate that would really help. I'm going to have to get something custom done because I'm neither one size nor the other in some places."

"Excellent. The only trouble is that my tailor is in Madrid and we'd have to go and see him. It's a long trip from here to there and would take about two days. I suggest we go tomorrow while we still have plenty of time and that we take Robbie, Sportacus and Ziggy with us. They'll need to match with you obviously."

Robyn nodded, "And while you boys are gone we girls can sort out my dress. That way there's no chance of you seeing it before the day."

Ché clapped his hands together, "Excellent. Things should go together quite nicely. Once we've got the tuxes and dresses done we can look at the rings. As for the seating plan we can resolve that problem today."

Everyone nodded. With there being an obvious light at the end of the tunnel their excitement grew. It would take a week if not less for Kit's tux to be done but it would be done in good time.

With lunch concluded Greta went with Kit and Robyn to look at the seating plan while Ché followed Ziggy back to his house to go over their speeches. If anyone knew about speeches it was Ché, he'd been best man in over thirty weddings and father of the bride to all of his nine daughters. He had a wealth of experience and would tell Ziggy and Robbie what he thought of their speeches.

The duty of telling Robyn that her grandparents wouldn't be coming to the wedding fell to Greta in Ché's absence. She didn't like having to tell her the news but it had to be done. For her part Robyn didn't seem surprised and less upset than Greta thought she would be. Perhaps the girl was growing used to being rejected by them, it was sad but it was for the best. Her grandparents would never change their minds.

After some discussion and drawing up a new seating plan after the original had been drawn on so much that no one could tell who was where, Greta declared that the problem had been officially solved. Everyone that was coming had been included and all three people in the room were sure that there'd be no objections to where they had been seated.

"I was thinking," Greta began. "That depending on where you're going to look at dresses we'll have to think how we'll get there. If Ché takes the airship tomorrow, which he will, we have a problem unless I can get one of my children to come down. One of my sons is in England at the moment and has his own airship which I'm sure he wouldn't mind us borrowing."

"That would be very handy. We're going to go to the Greentown Bridal Boutique which is where Stephanie got her dress." Robyn replied.

"Ok. What I'll do now is try to call him if I can use a phone and tell him to come down or get his other brother in France to make his way here. All of my other children are too far away and have families of their own which makes time difficult."

Kit nodded, "There's a phone in the living room on the coffee table and there's one upstairs if you want some privacy."

Greta smiled and went to use the living room phone. Kit and Robyn had to suppress laughter when they heard how Greta talked to her son. She ordered him about like she did Ché and by the sounds of it he resented it just as much. It seemed to take some persuading on Greta's part to get her son to come but eventually her tone lightened and after thanking her son hung up the phone.

"Pedro is coming," Greta said coming back into the kitchen, "He's my oldest son and the one living in France. I thought I'd call him first as he's more likely to be free. He's setting off now and should be here early tomorrow morning all being well."

"How's he finding his way here?" Kit asked confused.

"Sat Nav. All of the newer airships have it. He was also given a cell phone so he could be got in touch with easier."

"Cool. I guess all of you older heroes have to go by your nose to find where you're going."

Greta nodded, "our airship has an inbuilt compass but a lot of it is generally guess work and memory. Right, well, I'll let Ché know what's going on and will leave you two alone."

Kit and Robyn both said goodbye and Greta let herself out. When she was gone Kit looked at Robyn with a slightly exasperated look on his face. Robyn had a similar expression on hers and getting up from her chair went to put the kettle on. Stretching Kit stood up also and went into the living room to sit in a more comfortable chair; he was feeling very lazy today.

Two minutes later Robyn sat down beside Kit and handed him his cup of coffee. After taking a sip of her own and putting it on the table she rested her head on his shoulder. Kit wrapped his spare arm around her waist and rested his head on hers. Exhaling deeply he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I know how you feel. I'll miss you too when you go to Madrid." Robyn said.

"Did you know that in the eighteen months plus we've been together we've never spent a whole day apart? It's kind of scary when you think about it and tomorrow we'll be separated for a whole two days, it'll be agony for me. How are you going to hide your tattoo when you try the dresses on?"

"I don't think I'll be able to. I know what Bessie will say when she sees it and when Sportacus finds out he'll go mad. He'll go spare in fact, even more so when I come back with my ears pierced."

"He's really old fashioned in that sense really. What do you think your dad will say?"

Robyn shrugged, "Nothing I suppose. He knows about my tattoo and was completely fine about it, probably because he has one."

"I've seen it; it's a chicken isn't it?"

Laughing Robyn nodded. She wasn't looking forward to being separated from Kit for the two days he'd be with Ché. Even though it was only two days it would seem like an eternity to both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

With only a week to go now until the wedding people's excitement was really getting into full swing. All of the preparations had been finalised and now it was a matter of waiting. This was easier said than done as with everyone's excitement grew the soon-to-be wed couple were starting to get nervous. Robyn kept expecting something to go wrong and was having funny feelings about the day and her nervousness was making Kit feel the same.

Both the hen and stag parties had been held the day after Kit's return from Madrid and both had gone off with a bang. Out of the two parties the stag party had been the most boisterous and the most mischievous. Kit had been handcuffed to a lamp post after he'd passed out from drinking too much and had been put into what could only be one of Bessie's negligees. To complete his humiliation someone had stuck an ostrich feather in the back of the negligee and crowned him 'His Royal Highness Cardinal Bouchet King of the Ostriches'.

When a fireman with an extremely large axe had entered everyone had thought something was wrong. It was only when the fireman put a CD in the stereo and started gyrating that the girls realised that he was a stripper. Everyone had thought that Trixie had booked him but when the stripper happened to show them his bottom they saw a note from Kit written on it in marker pen. It seemed that the stripper was an early wedding present. Once the stripper had done his act Trixie tried flirting with him but was left crestfallen when the stripper told her he was gay. Several of the women had objected to this as the man was very handsome and had what Trixie called 'a hot bod'.

The morning after the night before had been a painful one with the whole of Lazytown suffering with hangovers. A fireman had had to be called to get Kit removed from the lamp post as whoever had handcuffed him to it had lost the keys. No one had owned up to the deed and didn't want to as Kit hadn't taken kindly to the news of the keys being lost. He didn't mind what had been done to him at all even though he'd not expected it. The only good thing about his being handcuffed in a negligee to a lamp post with an ostrich feather sticking out of the bottom half of the negligee was that the cardinal's hat hadn't been super glued on.

Kit had been freed from his restraint and had tried to glean any information on a culprit from his friends but no one stepped forward to offer any. It was obvious that Doctor Cole had supplied the cardinal's hat and that the handcuffs had come from the Mayor's box of adult goodies as did the negligee.

As for Kit's tux and Robyn's dress both had managed to find what they wanted to wear. There had been quite a stir when Robyn's tattoo was revealed as no one had known that she'd one done. Bessie had said her party piece about it but after studying the tattoo decided that it wasn't bad at all. It was of a rose and was in full colour with silver outlining it. Greta had reacted just the same as Bessie but had commented afterwards that it wasn't if Robyn had gotten a skull surrounded in flames with blood pouring from it like her son Pedro had done. Trixie and Stephanie had both said that the tattoo was cool and were as surprised as Bessie and Greta when they found out that Robyn had had the tattoo since her holiday to the Greentown Gardens.

While Robyn was having her ears pierced Trixie had her tongue done. When she was sure that everyone's attention was fixed on Trixie, Robyn asked the woman that had done her ears if she could have another piercing done somewhere else. The woman had agreed and had done this extra piercing discreetly and no one noticed. She also did it without charging as Bessie was footing the bill for the piercings and Robyn had asked for the woman to keep the piercing secret.

At the present time Kit was sitting with Robyn in the living room watching a movie. After glancing briefly in Robyn's direction Kit noticed something and moved his head in for a closer look.

"You naughty girl, you've had your nose pierced." Kit stated in surprise.

Robyn smiled and nodded, "I wondered how long it would take you to notice. It's small enough to not be seen unless someone gets as close as you did."

"Unless of course it catches in the light like it did just now and someone sees a glint coming off your nose. What am I going to do with you, eh? I'm turning you into a bad girl. You're spending too much time with me."

"I know, isn't it terrible? You could keep my secret, secret for me. Sportacus would go ape if he found out."

"I suppose I could keep your secret, secret for you. For a price, that is."

"Name it."

Kit smiled wickedly, "You have to say yes when it comes to the 'I dos' during the ceremony."

"I think I can manage that. By the way, what are we going to do about names? Are you going to be Mr Rotten or am I going to be Mrs Kitchlovsky or even Mrs Kit?"

Kit burst out laughing at the idea of Robyn being Mrs Kit. "I don't think Mrs Kit would work somehow. If you're Robyn Kit I'd have to be Kit Robyn. Kit Rotten doesn't sound very good either, anyway if anyone rings up asking for a Mr Rotten it would get confusing as there would be two."

"Yeah, Robyn Kitchlovsky doesn't sound too bad really. It's better that what it is now, Robyn Rose Rotten."

Again Kit laughed, "Your dad and alliteration. It's not just R R R its Ro Ro Ro. Sounds like the start of a nursery rhyme."

"I told you not to go there."

"I know. It's just funny is all. Speaking of funny, can you do your Cousin It impression for me? I love it when you do that."

Robyn nodded and went to get what she'd need. Her Cousin It impression was a much loved party trick that she'd not done in a while. It had been discovered by Kit who had mentioned that when Robyn had some of hair brushed over her face while the rest was round the sides and back of her head that she looked a lot like him. The trick had grown when Robyn knelt down, with her hair styled as mentioned before, and as it was long enough to cover her body completely and Kit noticed very little difference between Cousin It and Robyn.

Kit looked round when he heard Robyn come back downstairs with a hat and pair of sunglasses resembling those worn by Cousin It. He smiled when Robyn brushed some of her hair forward and knelt down. To complete the trick she put on the hat and the sunglasses and squeaked like Cousin It.

Sportacus laughed when he opened the door and saw Robyn doing her impression. Like Kit he loved it and found it very funny. Going over to her he parted her hair and kissed her on the nose before helping her up. It was nearly dinner time and Robbie would be back with food any minute.

To rearrange her hair Robyn tossed her head forward and then straight back in a fluid motion. With her hair cascading down her back she got Sportacus to brush it out for her. It was too long for her to reach all the way down.

"I don't know how you manage to sit down without pulling your hair out. It covers your bottom now." Sportacus said brushing the silken strands of Robyn's hair with his hand.

"Practice," Robyn replied.

Kit chuckled, "What are you going to do with it for the wedding?"

"Erm…I guess I'll have it put up somehow. Greta's going to style it for me as she's good with hair and if I go to a hairdresser to have it done they'll run a mile."

Two minutes later Robbie came home with a four topping pizza. The three other people in the room all licked their lips when they smelt the delicious scent of freshly cooked pizza. After Kit had gotten everyone something to drink, the family dug into their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

With three days to go until the wedding all of the plans had been finalised and there was nothing much that anyone could do. Waiting seemed to be the only thing until the next day when Kit would take some of his stuff up to the airship and stay there until the big day. Sportacus was under the impression that he'd have to barricade Kit inside to prevent him from seeing Robyn before she joined him at the altar. As a precaution he'd borrowed a spare TV from Robbie and lots of videos for Kit to keep himself occupied with.

After spending most of the morning doing absolutely nothing to the grand disgruntlement of Sportacus, Robyn and Kit were dragged out onto the sports field for a work out. They're objections were silenced when they saw the dark look Sportacus had on his face and knew they were in trouble if they didn't do what they were told.

To start off the work out Sportacus got the two doing warm ups so they didn't get injured. Once they'd warmed up he moved on to some fast pace callisthenic exercises which got faster and harder as time went on. To his credit Kit had no trouble keeping up and even flipped when the others did.

Ché watched the proceedings with amusement. He'd recently been joined by Robbie who was watching with similar interest.

"I think the lazy gene was kicking in with Robyn earlier. She didn't move from the couch all morning and Sportacus didn't take kindly to it." Robbie said without taking his eyes off of the exercising trio.

"I can tell. Kit's doing very well for a 'normal', he mentioned that he did a few acrobatics but I've never seen him do any apart from tumbling."

"I've seen him do somersaults, handstands, headstands, walking on his hands and some other things. It's the first time I've seen him do any flips." Robbie paused and then looking up at Ché asked, "What would you make of Robyn? Is she a 'normal' or a hero?"

Ché looked down at Robbie, "As Lily was technically a hero and you aren't I'd say Robyn is half and half. She appears to have all of the capabilities of a hero; the physical prowess, immunity to such things as colds and a fairly good resistance to injury. As for sugar meltdowns she has a much higher threshold than any hero I know and she has some of our increased strength. The hero side of her appears to be the most prominent."

Robbie nodded and went back to watching the trio. It appeared that they were having a small break. Sportacus held his arm up like he usually did when he called for something from the airship and Robbie heard him call water.

Instead of a bottle of water falling into Sportacus' hand from the airship a whole torrent came down soaking him to the skin. He heard Robyn and Kit laughing at him and looked down to see them rolling around on the ground clutching their sides with tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks. They both happened to look at him and their laughter ceased when they saw the look on his face.

Kit looked to Robyn nervously, "Run!" He shouted before springing off the ground and sprinting away from Sportacus.

Robyn soon caught up with Kit and informed him that Sportacus was chasing them. Kit suggested splitting up as their pursuer could only chase one of them. This suggestion was immediately complied with and looking behind him Kit could see Sportacus breaking off too and running after Robyn. Looking behind him again Kit noticed that Ché was quickly heading his way and gaining ground on him by the second.

Thinking quickly and seeing that a tree was up ahead Kit waited until Ché was almost on top of him before throwing himself onto his stomach. As he had suspected Ché was running too fast to be able to stop and ended up running around him to prevent crushing him into the earth. It was only when he heard a loud thud that he looked up and saw that Ché had collided with the tree. With the force of the impact the tree began to topple over.

Just as Ché collided with the tree Robyn had stumbled and fell in the path of the falling tree. She tried getting out of the way but her hand and legs wouldn't communicate with each other and she couldn't get up. The tree was almost on top of her when suddenly it stopped falling and seemed suspended in the air just inches from her body.

"Pedro!" Ché shouted when he saw his eldest son holding onto the tree.

"Papá." Pedro replied before dragging the top of the tree away from Robyn and letting it drop.

With the tree dealt with Pedro walked back over to Robyn and held out one of his hands, "pretty lady?" he asked in broken English gesturing for Robyn to take his hand.

Robyn took Pedro's hand and he lifted her up onto her feet. Understandably the girl was rather shaken and Kit carried her home. Sportacus and Ché allowed him to do this as they knew he needed to shake off his own shock at seeing Robyn almost being crushed. They too were shaken by what had happened but put Kit's needs first.

Ché walked over to Pedro and put a hand on his shoulder, "Gracias Pedro. Gracias,"

"No problema, Papá." Pedro replied and after waving at Sportacus went back to his airship.

Ché stood shaking his head as he watched his eldest son climb the ladder, "I thought he'd gone back to France. We're lucky he didn't."

"What happened wasn't your fault Ché. It was no one's fault; it was just one of those things." Sportacus replied putting a supportive hand on his friend's arm.

"It _was_ my fault amigo. How many times are you going to ignore the fact that I'm a hazard? How many times am I going to nearly kill Robyn before you see me for what I really am? I'm a big, clumsy oaf who would be better as a lumberjack and not a hero. I don't save people I just put them in danger. Go back to your niece before I hurt you as well."

Reluctantly Sportacus did as he was told. When Ché had these dramatic attacks of conscience he wasn't to be meddled with. He could go from complete sorrow to intense anger and lash out at anyone that bothered him. He was better off left alone to reaffirm what he really was, a process that could take hours.

Kit and Robyn went against Sportacus' advice and went to find Ché. They found him where he'd seated himself and sat either side of him in silence. Robyn had gotten over her shock from the incident and was dismayed to have both Kit and Ché blaming themselves for what had happened. She'd sorted Kit out and now she wanted to make Ché feel better. She didn't blame either of them for what had happened; it was an accident part of which was quite amusing.

"If Pedro hadn't had come along I'd be two and a half days away from marrying a pancake." Kit thought out loud then after a pause continued, "The wedding night would have been a little flat."

Both Ché and Robyn groaned at Kit's awful pun. Ché gave Kit a playful shove and then thanked him for lifting his spirits. He then turned to Robyn to apologise but she shook her head.

"There's no need to apologise. Kit's the one that should apologise, that joke was so bad it was painful." Robyn laughed.

Kit laughed too, "I found it funny."

"You would." Ché and Robyn stated simultaneously before laughing at their timing.

Shaking his head Kit stood up and held out a hand for Ché, "Come on big guy. We're having an early dinner."

"Big guy?" Ché answered dubiously.

Kit rolled his eyes, "It's either big guy or fat lump, which one do you want?"

Robyn laughed as Kit made a run for it when Ché tried to grab him. Ché was on his feet in seconds and chasing Kit back the house. Choosing to go at own pace at first Robyn walked but then couldn't resist the urge to run to see what Ché would do to Kit when he got hold of him.

The Watcher stood despondently watching Robyn retreat from the scene. His plan had failed. Tripping the vessel over and holding her down so she would be killed by the tree had been a good idea but his plan had been foiled by the giant. He could hear the Judges calling him and returned for punishment. The Judges hated failure.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie crept quietly into Robyn's bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hand. Kit had been right when he said that sharing a bed with Robyn was like sharing a bed with an octopus, her arms and legs were everywhere. She'd spread herself out in her sleep and there was no bedfellow to hinder her movements, Kit had spent the night in the airship to respect the age old tradition and prevent any bad luck.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting the cup on the night stand Robbie brushed his daughter's tousled hair from her face. "Wakey, wakey. It's time to get up Robyn."

"What time is it?" Robyn grumbled in response.

"It's eleven o'clock."

Robyn's eyes shot open and she almost jumped out of bed in shock, she was due to get married at noon and wouldn't be ready in time. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed it was only six am. Hearing her father laughing at her she turned round and frowned at him.

"That was a dirty trick."

Robbie shrugged, "It worked didn't it? When you're ready breakfast is on the table. I made your favourite, boiled meg and jolbers."

"For a minute I thought you'd made me basgetti and mato saw." Laughed Robyn recalling the names she used to give her favourite food when she was too young to pronounce them properly.

After giving Robyn a kiss on the forehead Robbie left her to make a start on his breakfast.

Kit stood in front of the mirror and studied himself. In his Stone coloured tuxedo with a white shirt and a grey waistcoat he looked rather dapper. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and on his head he wore a cream coloured hat which went with his suit. He'd protested against wearing black by saying that he was getting married and not going to a funeral. Ché had joked that there wasn't much difference.

"You're hogging the mirror," Sportacus said trying for the sixth time to see himself.

Kit turned round to look at the man dressed similarly to himself, "you only had to ask to use it. Tell me something, am I doing the right thing?"

"Uh oh, I thought you were being a little too calm. Do you love Robyn?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"Obviously."

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with her, right?"

"Well yes. I'm not wearing this suit for the fun of it."

"So where's the problem? You don't need to be nervous, there's nothing to be worried about.

When Kit wasn't looking Sportacus pressed play on a very cleverly concealed stereo Robyn had lent him. She'd found a song which would remind Kit exactly what he was doing today and why:

'You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause   
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

For being such a good girl honey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

For being such a good girl honey'

Kit smiled and hugged Sportacus. Even though there was no such thing Kit called him his 'uncle-in-law' to which Sportacus responded by calling Kit his 'nephew-in-law'. Both men got ready to leave for Greentown Gardens. It was almost time to go and Ziggy would arrive soon.

Twelve o'clock came and everyone was waiting for the bride to arrive. Kit looked incredibly cool about the whole thing but Ziggy could tell he was terrified. For his part Kit couldn't bear to look over his shoulder to look at the congregation and almost fainted when the music started. Turning round slowly he saw his bride walking up the aisle towards him.

Robyn's dress was made of the finest lilac taffeta. It was both backless and strapless and flowed around her. Her hair was tied back in a rather complicated looking style and was off her face and neck. In her hands she held a bouquet of flowers. The bride herself looked a little nervous and Kit could see she was struggling to keep a straight face.

When the congregation had seated themselves after Robyn's procession down the aisle the chaplain started the ceremony, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sergei and Robyn in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked about but no one spoke the chaplain was about to continue when the doors at the back of the room were thrown open, a man who looked to be in his late forties stepped into the room. He had long dark brown hair and a long bushy beard to match. His dark brown eyes pierced everyone he gazed upon.

"I have an objection to this wedding." The man said in a thick Russian accent.

"Who are you?" asked the chaplain disturbed by the man's presence.

The man smiled, "Grigori Kitchlovsky, Sergei's father."

A plethora of gasps went up from the congregation. Robyn looked to Kit who was staring at Grigori with an unreadable expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Grigori stood in the doorway waiting for some kind of reaction from his 'son'. As yet Kit had made no movement and continued to stare at him as if trying to absorb what he'd said. He was growing tired of the silence and was about to break it himself when Kit spoke.

"My parents are dead. You can't be my father." Kit's voice sounded strangled by intense emotion.

"Your mother died in the fire, I survived."

Kit shook his head stiffly, "You're lying. Who are you?"

"I said that already. What proof do I have to give you? Wait, I have proof enough in my pocket."

Grigori reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Instead of walking up the aisle to hand it to Kit he held it out indicating that Kit should come and get it.

It didn't take long for Kit to get the message and he slowly walked towards Grigori. Cautiously he took the piece of paper from Grigori's hand and unfolded it. It was a photograph, he recognised himself as a young child in the photograph and there sitting beside him was Grigori. His face crumpled when the weight of what was happening sunk in.

Unhindered anger flared within him when the realisation struck him that the man before him had been the root cause of all of his suffering in the fifteen years he was a drifter. In one quick motion, too quick for anyone to follow, Kit screwed up the photo in his hand and pushed Grigori out of the room.

Before Grigori could do anything to react or retaliate he was pushed up against a wall. Kit pressed his face close to his own and there was a sheer depth of fury visible in those deep brown eyes. There was a distinct tremor in the white knuckled fists that held his lapels. Whatever he did now he knew he'd pushed Kit to the limit.

"This wasn't what I expected, this reunion has gone a little differently then I planned." Grigori taunted, meeting Kit's searing gaze with his own.

"How did you find me? Why the hell did you come here now? Why couldn't you just stay dead?"

Grigori smiled, "Being a gardener I thought I'd come to the world famous Greentown. I was checking out when you and your friends arrived. I'm sure you know that one always recognises family and besides when I asked who you were the young man at the reception was very obliging with giving me the information I desired. You might agree its one very big coincidence but here I am. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I do mind in fact. I hope you don't mind if I tell you to sod off!" Kit shouted infuriated further with Grigori's taunts.

Kit let go of Grigori's lapels and allowed the man to pass. Accepting the invitation to leave Grigori walked past Kit and headed for the exit. Not through with taunting Kit he made a comment under his breath about the bride and made one word more audible than the rest, 'whore'. He stopped walking when Kit said his name and he turned around. What happened next wasn't something he'd expected.

Completely pushed past all boundaries in sheer rage Kit back handed Grigori so hard that the man fell to the ground but not before striking his head on a nearby table as he fell. Resisting the urge to kick the man and aware of a pacifying hand on his shoulder Kit pointed to Grigori threateningly who was still trying to pick himself up.

"Don't think you didn't deserve that. Believe me; you deserve a hell of a lot more." Kit hissed before storming off.

This scene hadn't gone unnoticed by the others and until now they'd been held back by Ché who had thought it wise to let the confrontation play out rather than it being made worse by interference. Robyn slipped past the others and went in search of Kit; she came to a temporary stop in front of Grigori who was smiling triumphantly.

"Poshj**o**l ty!" She whispered in Grigori's own language and once she'd seen that the message had sunk in she carried on her way.

It didn't take long for Robyn to find Kit. There was only one place he could go and be alone. Normal protocol went against females entering men's toilets but this was an emergency and she didn't care. Pushing open the door she stepped in and saw that one out of the four stalls was occupied. There was no doubt in her mind as to the identity of the occupant in the stall. Awkwardly she seated herself down with her back against the door and he knees under her chin. With such a close proximity to the door she could hear someone crying inside. Pulling on previous experience she'd had with how Kit cheered her up she tried to work out a way to help him.

"This certainly wasn't part of any of the plans we made. I never envisioned myself sitting on the floor of a men's toilet on my wedding day." Robyn said light-heartedly.

A bitter laugh sounded on the other side of the door and was followed with tear choked words, "Me neither. I also didn't expect to find out I wasn't an orphan when I spent seventeen years under the impression that I was. My whole life has been one big lie. It's been a sham, the whole thing. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Kit. You're the man I love and the man that loves me. This is hard for you I know but-"

"How can you possibly know how I'm feeling right now? Do you have any idea?" Kit interrupted angrily, "You don't get it do you? For fifteen god damn years I went through hell all because of that man. I built my own little life up on the basis that I was alone in the world; the whole thing has been shattered. I drifted for fifteen years and my dad was never dead. Don't you dare try and assume how I'm feeling because you have no idea so leave me alone!"

Robyn was shocked by Kit's hostility towards her. He'd never spoken to her in this way and she didn't know what to do. Fighting back tears and a rising temper she got up from the floor and instead of leaving sat herself on a ledge with sinks built into it. She wasn't going to leave him like this, he needed her and it was her duty to help him.

Doctor Cole reached the Greentown Gardens lake side complex and entered. He was rather surprised to see angry, shocked and triumphant faces on people that should have been smiling and laughing.

"Have I missed something?" He asked trying to find a reason why people were acting so strangely.

Ché stood up and stretched his legs, "only an unexpected family reunion."

"I'm afraid I don't understand,"

"Kit's father came. As far as we and Kit knew his father was dead. That man sitting in the corner nursing a bruised cheek is him and as you can see he's very much alive."

"Disgraceful. I suppose as a doctor it's my duty to treat any injuries he has, not that I can say I'm pleased about it."

Doctor Cole started to walk over to Grigori when Ché stopped him.

When the doctor turned round to face him Ché asked, "You know a little Russian don't you?"

"Some, yes."

"What does poshj**o**l ty mean?"

Doctor Cole's eyes opened wide and he didn't seem to know where to look. This was a clear indicator to Ché that he really didn't want to know and the giant let the man go to do his work.

After five minutes of silence Kit came out of the stall he'd been sitting in and scowled when he sighted Robyn. "You still here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Robyn nodded, "You did but I won't. I'm not leaving you anymore than you'd leave me if things were the other way around."

"There's a difference. I want to be left alone."

"To do what? Talk to me Kit. How can I understand what you're feeling if you won't talk to me? If it helps take it out on me and not him, I'm here he's not. Hit me if makes you feel better but do something!"

Before either Kit or Robyn knew what was happening Kit accepted her invitation and struck her.


	7. Chapter 7

"There. You got what you asked for so now will you go away?" Kit scolded his fist still clenched.

Robyn needed no other request. With her hand still covering her mouth where she'd been hit she turned stiffly and walked out of the toilets. In the confusion of her pain filled mind she wasn't aware of the bustle that had erupted around her when a drop of blood had fallen onto her dress. Comforting arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself being led away from where she was standing. Whispered words entered her ears and calmed her.

Doctor Cole sat Robyn in a chair that he'd just picked up from the floor. Carefully he removed her hand from her mouth and inspecting what damage was done pressed a handkerchief to it. There was no doubt as to how Robyn got these injuries and he was shocked. Kit had never raised a finger to Robyn let alone his fist and he had a good mind to give him a piece of his mind. Physical violence to Doctor Cole was abhorrent, even more so when women were the injured party.

Robbie was positively fuming. He was torn between going to help Kit and punishing him for hurting his daughter. He also wanted to help Robyn but couldn't decide which choice to make, loving them equally as he did made this choice harder. His mind was filled with arguments for and against the options in front of him and eventually he came to a decision. Robyn was his daughter and Kit could wait. It was Robyn who needed him the most right now, her split lip was an indicator that her relationship with Kit was over.

"My my. What a day this has been." Grigori laughed amused at the scene in front of him.

Robbie stopped walking towards Robyn and his shoulders arched. Whirling around he grabbed the front of Grigori's shirt and pulled him up to face him.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth? I heard what you called Robyn earlier and there is something you need to know about the way things work around here." Robbie said through clenched teeth his anger boiling.

"And what's that?" Grigori asked sounding bored.

Robbie let go of Grigori's shirt front, "Insult a man's daughter and you get lamped."

Before Grigori could ask what 'lamped' meant he was punched by Robbie in the opposite side of the face from where Kit had hit him. It was a hard punch but he recovered quickly and made to retaliate when several people seemed to gang around him all wanting a piece of him. Not to be beaten he spat whatever blood that had leaked into his mouth in Robbie's face. This action caused the group to surge forwards towards him.

"Stop it!" Robyn shouted standing up. "Stop it all of you! There is someone in there that needs help more than I do and you're all out here acting like animals! I won't stand for it!"

No one had moved since Robyn's outburst and they weren't surprised at her being this way. She was extremely upset and what could have been the most important day in her life was ruined entirely and her relationship with Kit hung in tatters.

Slowly Robyn walked over to Grigori, "You are a sick and twisted old man. You started the fire in the animal tent at the circus and when your wife found out what you were up to she tried to stop you. A fight broke out and when a burning beam fell on her you just watched her die. Instead of taking care of your son you left him to rot. I let you into a little secret, you know you get those times that the hairs on the back of your neck stand up without warning?"

Grigori nodded. He was well and truly shocked and confused as to how this girl seemed to know everything about him and he was starting to get scared.

"They rise up because your wife follows you wherever you go. She hasn't forgiven you and she's here right now." Robyn said in a threateningly low voice.

The colour drained from Grigori's face. He knew it was true, the tone of the girl's voice had said it all. Suitably terrified Grigori left the complex and went to collect his luggage; he had a flight to catch and wanted to be away as quickly as possible. He vowed never to return here, things were much too strange in this part of the world.

With Grigori gone all of the tension in the room eased somewhat. Greta handed Robbie a handful of tissues so he could wipe his face. Looking at Ché she could see her husband cogitating a plan. He was obviously trying to work what to do next, someone had to deal with Kit and Robyn needed help too.

Ché cleared his throat when he'd thought on what to do and everyone gave him their attention, "I think that for the most part everyone should go home. There's nothing more for anyone to do here. I'll stay here and see what I can do to help Kit and the rest of you go home and relax."

"If he hit Robyn he could hit you too." Robbie protested stepping forward.

"I know that but I'm less likely to be hurt by it and he can hit me as much as he likes. If either you or Sportacus goes in there your tempers are more likely to fray and make things worse. I don't condone Kit's hitting Robyn nor do I condemn it, as I'm the most neutral person here it makes sense that I try to put things right at this end. Greta can fly my airship back to Lazytown and come to fetch me afterwards. It gives me over an hour to speak to Kit and hopefully sort things out a little."

No one else protested. It was a good plan and made sense. They all hoped that Ché could fix things; if he couldn't there would be two very heartbroken people and a tricky situation to work through.

Kit heard music playing through the wall of the toilets. It sounded muffled but it was a song he recognised. Getting up from the where he'd seated himself after the realisation of what he'd done to Robyn hit him he opened the door and stepped out. The music sounded as if it was coming from the room where the reception was to be held. No one was about and as he got closer to the room the words of the song became clearer:

Well Baby I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Kit saw Ché sitting in the place that had been allotted for him on the seating plan. Ché was watching him and didn't look at all angry; in fact he just looked somewhat disappointed. Under the intense gaze from Ché's brown eyes Kit didn't know where to look, he knew exactly how Robyn had felt when he'd stared her down after hitting her.

He'd hit her.

Before he knew what he'd done Robyn had left the room. His anger had evaporated the moment she'd turned away and he'd wanted to go after her but was afraid of what reaction he'd get. Helplessly he'd sat with his back against the door with his head in his hands. He'd heard Robyn shouting and couldn't bring himself to believe that even after what he'd done she put him before herself. Her words to Grigori had been truthfully spoken and he'd heard the retreating footsteps of a frightened man.

"It hurts doesn't it? I can understand how you feel about hitting Robyn." Ché said in a much softer voice than the one he usually spoke with.

"There's no excuse for what I did. She provoked me into it and I rose to it. It doesn't change the fact that I should have known better and not hit her."

"Well if she told you to hit her where's the problem?"

"I raised a fist to her and used it, that's the problem. I took everything out on her when she was trying to help me. What have I done Ché?"

Ché shrugged, "You know what you've done and hopefully we can fix it. I want to see your and Robyn's relationship to survive. At the moment it's broken but I think it's salvageable. It might be best to keep a low profile for a little while. The only problem is where to put you."

"Perhaps I can help with that." Doctor Cole suggested walking into the room. "I have a spare bedroom if Kit wants to borrow that. I agree with keeping a low profile, we don't want to aggravate things any further and as you live with Robyn it makes things difficult."

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it. It's very kind of you." Kit said new tears forming in his eyes.

"Not at all. Come along, we'll have to go to my house on my motorbike. I have a spare helmet. By the way Ché, Greta is waiting for you. They never left for Lazytown."

Ché nodded his thanks and all three men departed. What Kit needed more than anything was a good rest. Trying to save his relationship with Robyn could wait for a day or two.

AN: The song in chapter 6 was 'Underneath your clothes' by Shakira and the song in this chapter was 'Hallelujah' by Jeff Buckley


	8. Chapter 8

Robyn sat cross legged on the couch staring blankly at the engagement ring she held in the palm of her open hand. She'd not taken it off before now. She'd never had reason to. It felt strangely wrong to have removed it, as if she were betraying someone. The truth was that she was betraying no one. It wasn't needed anymore, that's what she kept telling herself in her head but her heart felt differently. They argued constantly, her heart telling her that she still loved Kit and her head telling her she was better off without him. Their conflict was driving her crazy and tearing her apart. There was no right answer was there?

Deciding to listen to her head as her heart had caused her so much sorrow in the past she closed her hand into a fist, the ring still rested in her palm. Getting up from the couch she ran upstairs and narrowly missed knocking the descending Robbie the rest of the way down them. Ignoring her father's questioning she ran into the bathroom and flung the ring into the toilet, she had to be rid of it.

It took nothing more than three seconds for Robbie to realise what Robyn was going to do and he ran back up the stairs. He made it to the bathroom in time to see Robyn flush the toilet and watched as the ring disappeared in the frothing water. It was gone and could never be retrieved. He caught Robyn as she began to fall backwards, the weight of the emotional trauma of the last two days catching up with her.

"We should have been married by now." Robyn sobbed overcome with emotion.

There were no words of comfort that Robbie could offer his daughter. All he could do was hold her as she clung to him and let out all of her pent up emotions. He hoped this was the first step of the healing process that Doctor Cole had told him to anticipate. If it wasn't he didn't know what he'd do.

Kit sat down at the breakfast table bleary eyed. He'd not slept properly in days with pre-wedding nerves and with the guilt that filled him from attacking Robyn. His mind kept replaying the dreadful events, events that should never have taken place. He'd taken all of his pain and anger at Grigori's return out on the woman he was supposed to have loved more than anything in the world. Despite everything he still did. She was his world, his reason for living and he'd thrown her away. She'd tried to help him and he'd thrown it back in her face with a clenched fist.

Who he was now he didn't know. Had he ever known? Robyn had helped him find himself, he wasn't Kit the drifter he was Kit the clown. Kit the lover. Kit the loved one. She had altered the course of his life and had given him the strength to settle down, the strength to change. She'd done so much for him and destroying her was the way he'd repaid her. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't any of those things she'd made him; he'd made himself Kit the monster. He'd lowered himself to level of those like Cain and Lily, those that went out of their way to hurt Robyn. He was a monster.

"Carpe Diem." A voice said breaking into his thoughts and scattering them.

Kit looked up, "You what?"

"Carpe Diem." Doctor Cole repeated glad that his house guest hadn't slipped into a coma as he'd suspected. "It means seize the day."

"I still don't follow."

"You're upset about Robyn. It's been three days since the wedding, go and see her. Talk to her. You still love her and that is the first step to getting things back on track. Talk to her and find out how she feels. You can't shut her out; you need her as much as she needs you."

"What makes you think she still loves me? It's too soon anyway. I couldn't face it."

Doctor Cole shook his head, "If you're worried about what sort of reception you'd get from Robbie and Sportacus I can assure that if they were going to do anything they would have come here and done it already."

"They know where I am?"

"Yes, because I told them when I went to see Robyn."

"How is she?"

"Eat your breakfast, take a shower, have a shave and we'll go and find out. You can sleep in the car."

Kit knew there was no room for argument. Not having an appetite he skipped breakfast and went upstairs. Entering the bathroom he shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror of the cabinet above the sink. He looked rough, really rough. His eyes were red and dry looking, the colour of his face matched the colour of the walls of the cabinet and he'd not shaved for a couple of days which had resulted in quite the shade of stubble.

Slowly he peeled off his pyjamas and threw them in a heap on the floor. Turning on the shower he got straight in and stood under the sting of cold water. He didn't feel the need to turn up the temperature. This was only a small way of punishing himself for what he had done but it was adequate compared with what was to come. There would be more to come. His whole life had been turned upside down and he couldn't stand the pain anymore. It hurt too much. Nothing was the same anymore. It was all different. His whole life had been one big lie cooked up by one man. One man had torn everything he believed in to shreds and had locked him in the darkness.

Robbie was downstairs getting some sleep; he was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted. Despite his own feelings about what had happened Robbie had stayed strong for Robyn's sake. It was his job to. If he fell apart it would make things worse and would leave only Sportacus to take care of his daughter.

Sportacus was sat beside Robyn on her bed. Silence reigned in the room that neither of them were inclined to break. There was no need to. There was nothing to say. Curiosity enticed Sportacus to ask after Robyn's feelings about Kit but reason told him to steer well clear of that subject. She was in no condition to go over what had happened.

Robyn pushed herself up into a more comfortable position causing Sportacus to look at her. She'd barely moved in the hour that he'd been there and this was the only sign of being alive she'd shown since he'd gotten there.

"How long have you been here?" Robyn asked noticing Sportacus' presence for the first time.

"A little while. I thought you'd noticed I was here ages ago."

"I didn't. I've not been myself lately. Things are a little hazy."

Sportacus frowned a little in concern at Robyn's words. She really didn't seem herself at all. Realising that she probably hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a while he went downstairs to fetch her something. He was careful not to wake Robbie as he walked into the kitchen and made Robyn a 'Sportacus Club Special'. He had to remember to put it on white bread and not brown as Robyn hated brown. Something he'd objected to but had eventually gotten used to.

After pouring a glass of fruit juice for Robyn he carried it and the sandwich upstairs. He found Robyn in much the same way as he'd left her and it seemed she hadn't realised that he'd left at all. Much to his relief she ate her sandwich and drank her drink with no resistance. When she'd finished she laid herself back down on the bed and fell asleep. Listening to the sound of Robyn's breathing Sportacus too fell asleep after a little while.

Without turning off the shower or wrapping himself in a towel Kit stepped out of the shower and walked over to the sink. Opening the cabinet door he reached in and pulled out a packet of spare blades for his razor. Seventeen years of repressed pain burned within him as he opened the packet and pulled out a blade. Resting one of his hands on the ridge of the sink he pressed the blade to his wrist. In his head he repeated an internal mantra:

Things would be better this way…


	9. Chapter 9

Kit was about to draw the blade across his flesh when a hand on his own stopped him. This hand was as familiar to him as his own and he didn't know why it was here. Something stopped him from turning around to see the face of the owner of the hand but he could lift his head to look in the mirror of the cabinet. As clear as day the person's reflection stood behind his own and watched him in the mirror. Her sky blue eyes were laced with tears and her lips were parted slightly as if on the verge of saying something but no words left them.

"Robyn," he whispered transfixed by her image in the mirror.

There came no reply from his companion and when he blinked she was gone. Awed by what he'd seen and felt he returned the blade to the packet and put it back in the cabinet. His pain was gone and things seemed clearer somehow. It was as if the rest of his life had been mapped out for him and he'd been given a new reason to live.

A knock on the bathroom door brought him back into the real world and he answered the muffled enquiry made by the person who had summoned him. Looking into the mirror again he saw nothing but himself and a small portion of the room behind him. Satisfied that his visitor was gone he walked over to the shower and turned off the water. Taking a towel from a hook on the wall he dried himself off and wrapping the towel around him went to change his clothes.

Sportacus woke up when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Looking round he saw Greta kneeling down beside the bed. He smiled when he saw her and sat up while being careful to not wake the soundly sleeping Robyn. When Greta motioned for him to lean close to her so she could whisper in his ear he heard her say that Robbie was making lunch and that she'd take over the watch. Sportacus didn't object to lunch and getting up from the bed stretched and walked downstairs.

"Good sleep?" Robbie asked with a slight smile when Sportacus walked into the kitchen.

"I guess. How did you know I was asleep?"

"I went up to check on you and Roby when I woke up and you were sleeping like a baby. You must be getting old if you've started taking afternoon naps."

Sportacus chuckled and pointed a threatening finger at Robbie, "I'm not old and you can talk. You always take afternoon naps. This was a one off."

Robbie snorted in response. He'd caught Sportacus sleeping during the day more than once. There'd been a time when the whole family had gone to the cinema to watch a movie and Sportacus fell asleep and snored most of the way through it. As a joke he, Kit and Robyn had left him in the cinema when the movie finished and Sportacus had come back home two hours later. He'd made some sort of excuse for taking so long to come home and had never admitted to falling asleep.

Both men ate their lunch in comparative silence. There was no need to talk any further while they were eating. Without talking they ate their lunch faster and ten minutes later they were cleaning up their plates. Robbie washed them while Sportacus dried them.

"Did you notice Robyn's tattoo on her shoulder?" Sportacus asked looking at Robbie curiously.

"It's taken you this long to notice it? She's had it ages, ever since she and Kit went to the Greentown Gardens. They went snail racing and lost. I don't suppose you noticed that she's had her nose pierced too?"

Sportacus looked at Robbie open mouthed, "No I haven't. How can you be so casual about it? Doesn't it bother you?"

"How can you care so much about it? Robyn's not a child anymore and I'm happy for her to do what she wants."

"First a tattoo then she gets her ears and nose pierced, where is it going to end? When are you going to start caring?"

"Can you just remind me of something?" Robbie asked heatedly. "Who's Robyn's father here?"

"That is unfair! I think you forget that I was her father for fourteen years! How long have you been around? Don't you dare dictate to me what Robyn can and cannot do! I brought her up while you were dead which makes me more of a father to her than you ever were!"

Robbie's temper flared at Sportacus' words and his face went red. He clenched his fist and was just about to land a blow on that smug moustached face when something hit him on the head. The same thing hit Sportacus and both men turned around to see who their attacker was, it was Greta and the weapon she'd used to hit them was a frying pan. They could see she had it poised ready to strike them again and the backed down from the argument. The first hit had been hard enough to knock sense into them and if she hit them again it would be a knock out blow for sure.

Kit arrived downstairs to see Doctor Cole running around like a headless chicken. It took his host a couple of minutes to register his presence and when he did he was greeted with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Kit. I can't take you to see Robyn today after all; I've been called into the hospital. There's been some kind of mass accident in Crazytown and its all hands on deck. It seems some medium security patients broke out of the safe house and have been running riot. I hope you don't mind." Doctor Cole apologised.

Kit waved a dismissive hand, "It's fine, really. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Apparently it's quite the battlefield out there. It seems the patients have collectively decided that everyone they see is an alien and they've been trying to eradicate them. I can't say it'll be very nice and you're better off here. I don't know when I'll be back but there's food in the fridge and drink where you need it."

Kit nodded and watched as Doctor Cole left the house. Dejected he sat on the stairs, he'd come round to the idea of seeing Robyn and now he couldn't. It appeared that nothing was working his way recently and that he was doomed to be forever alone for his sins.

After ten minutes of sulking he stood up and went into the living room to see what he could find to do. He checked out the TV first, there was nothing on that he wanted to watch. Underneath the TV on its corner stand there was a multitude of videos. A lot of these videos were of English movies. This hardly surprised Kit as he happened to know that the good doctor was Welsh and had spent his childhood living in London before taking up medical studies and eventually ending up in Greentown.

Looking through the doctor's videos Kit settled on one called 'Carry On Abroad' which looked like it would be a good laugh to watch. His suspicions were confirmed and for most of the hour and a half the movie was playing he'd been laughing out loud.

When the movie was over he decided to make himself an early dinner. It was by complete chance that he noticed a photograph stuck on the door of the fridge which showed a much younger Doctor Cole with another man. Kit guessed that the photo had to be at least thirty years old and it appeared to have been taken on a beach somewhere. The two men were standing close together and both were smiling. Looking closer at the photo Kit was sure that he could see love in both the men's eyes. Were they in love with the person taking the photo or each other? This was something that he would definitely have to ask Doctor Cole about when he got home.

Robbie and Sportacus sat at opposite ends of the dinner table in silence. Both wanted to break the silence but were waiting for the other to speak first. They'd both been hurtful with what they'd said, Sportacus more so than Robbie, and wanted to apologise. They were aware of Greta acting as mediator and knew she wouldn't hesitate to use the frying pan if they started arguing again.

Impatient with the two men's inability to decide who would speak first Greta stood up, "Why doesn't the person whose name comes first alphabetically speak first?" She suggested.

It took Robbie a few seconds to work out that his name came first in the alphabet and he cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry Sportacus. I know I should care more about what Robyn does, I've been giving her too much freedom."

"No, you're letting her be independent. I'm being too strict. Her tattoo's nice and you can hardly see her nose piercing." Sportacus replied.

"That's no excuse. I should have drawn a line with the tattoo."

Greta rolled her eyes and hitting the table with the frying pan she nigh shouted, "Will you two stop arguing like you're married? You're driving me crazy! Can we focus on what you said after Robbie told you about Robyn's nose piercing?"

Both men looked at Greta bashfully and then Sportacus turned to Robbie, "I shouldn't have said what I said about being more of a father to Robyn than you ever were. I didn't mean to say what I did. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's true. You have been more of a father to Robyn than I have been. You've always been there for her and I haven't. When I should have been there I wasn't and there's nothing I can do to make up for that. I'm a bad father."

"No, no, no, no. You're a good father. You've made up for not being around and Robyn loves you. You couldn't help not being around and look at this way; I did all the hard work for you."

Robbie shook his head, "It's not like that. You don't just add water and bang, ready made daughter. All brought up and ready to be given back to daddy."

Yet again Greta frying panned the table, "Will you two stop blaming yourselves? Robbie, you are a good father and I should know. Yes you missed fourteen years but you still cared even when you couldn't do anything. You have always been her father. Sportacus, I hate to say it like this but you've been more of a mother to Robyn. You've brought her up, yes, but you've mothered rather than fathered her. Robbie is her father and you are her mother."

Sportacus looked at Greta blankly. She'd just called him a mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Kit came downstairs a little later than usual that morning. For the first time in four days he'd had a proper night's sleep and had slept later. He felt refreshed and had intended to make breakfast for Doctor Cole to thank him for what he'd done so far but upon entering the kitchen he found he'd been beaten to it. A bowl of cereal was waiting for him on the table and it had a note resting beside it.

Picking up the note Kit read: _Bore da_ _Kit, help yourself to breakfast and a shower. I'm going to be sleeping for a few hours as I've only just gotten in from the hospital. I'll see you around lunch time. Doc Cole._

'What does bore da mean?' Kit thought when he'd read the note. Shrugging he put it in his pocket and decided to ask Doctor Cole that too when he saw him. Once he'd poured some milk over his cereal he sat down and ate his breakfast. While he was eating he thought about Robyn and what had happened the day before. If it hadn't been for whatever it was that she'd done he wouldn't be here now. Somehow she'd made herself appear to him; somehow she'd given her spirit physical form. It went further than astral projection; he'd felt the touch of her flesh. There had been warmth in that touch as if she were really there in the room with him.

It was strange.

Perhaps it had been his own subconscious that had conjured the image. A reminder that there was something out there for him to live for and that couldn't be left behind. It didn't explain why he felt better though. His pain had all but gone and his mood lifted considerably. He could think clearly now. When he did happen to see Robyn he would ask her, she would be able to give him the answers he searched for.

Sportacus sat eating his breakfast with Robbie in the kitchen. He'd been puzzling all night over what Greta had said. It surpassed him how he could have been more like a mother to Robyn and apparently still appeared to be. She'd refused to tell him as she made it clear he could work it out for himself. He was stumped though. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his head around it. He'd not given birth to Robyn so he couldn't be mother in that sense, so how?

Robbie watched Sportacus with amusement. He knew when Sportacus was thinking really hard about something because his moustache would twitch slightly. It was a common sign and he couldn't believe that he'd worked out what Greta meant before Sportacus had.

After a few more minutes of watching Sportacus' moustache twitch Robbie decided it was time to intervene.

"You want to know what Greta meant, don't you?" He asked and when Sportacus nodded he continued, "She meant that you have mothered Robyn. You brought her up to be a girly girl and if you had a chance you would have her wrapped in cotton wool. Instead of giving her independence like me, you flap over her like a mother hen and try to keep her in the nest. When she leaves the nest and acts independently you get in a flap like a mother hen. Basically you care too much like a mother would and you interfere like one too. Therefore you're more like a mother than a father to Robyn."

"I don't flap do I?"

"Yes you do. Take yesterday for example, you went into a flap over her tattoo and you almost laid an egg when I told you about her nose piercing."

Sportacus was about to throw something back at Robbie when he saw Robyn enter the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to her. Hugging her he asked if she was ok and she shook her head in response. Pulling back from the hug he looked at her and could see a slight smile crossing her face.

Looking at her dad and then at Sportacus she said, "I'm not ok because I can't figure out whether you're my uncle, a substitute dad or my mum."

Robbie burst out laughing at this statement. It had been a while since laughter had been heard in the house and Sportacus couldn't help joining in. Robyn just continued smiling; she wasn't yet ready to laugh. She wasn't yet ready to forget what had happened or to move on.

Seeing Kit with a blade resting on his wrist had brought back memories of Cain. She couldn't be responsible for another death. A vision had come to her in her sleep of Kit removing the blade from the packet. Instinct had told her that it wasn't a dream and she'd found a passageway through it, a passageway that only allowed entrance to her. It allowed her to step through her vision in a non-corporeal form, a state between solid and spirit. By resting her hand on Kit's she had touched his soul and lifted some of his pain. It hadn't been much but it had been enough to see him through the worst.

The Judges hadn't relished her interference. They had laid claim to Kit and she had foiled their plans. As a bargain for Kit's life they had ordered Robyn to keep this new edge to her ability a secret. She had readily agreed to their terms, she'd not had any choice.

Doctor Cole came downstairs to find Kit sitting in front of a half eaten bowl of cereal staring into space. He sat down slowly in a chair opposite Kit's but the action wasn't noticed.

"Planet Earth to Major Tom." Doctor Cole said sharply.

Kit blinked and smiled when he noticed the doctor sitting where he'd been staring to, "Hello Doc. Nice sleep?"

"You could say that. Did you have a nice trip with the fairies?"

Laughing Kit replied, "Yes thanks. They were giving me recipes for muffins. How did it go in the hospital?"

"Terrible. I was half way there when someone radioed me with orders to go to the battle zone as they didn't have any 'field medics' out there. As I'm more of an on call medic than a hospital medic I had to do as they asked. When I got there all hell had broken loose. The medium security patients were using wooden spoons as ray guns to shoot the 'aliens' but when their ray guns didn't work they battered people with them. I was named king of the aliens and I had at least seven out of the ten escapees trying to stir me to death."

"Ouch. They really seem to like you don't they? First they offer you up as a human sacrifice, then they super glue a hat to your head and now they've tried to stir you to death."

"I know. I could say its all part of the job but I'd be lying."

Kit nodded, "Can I ask you something or rather two somethings?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Ok, first something. What does bore da mean?"

"Bore da? It's Welsh for good morning. What was the second something?"

Getting up Kit went over to the fridge causing Doctor Cole to turn around so he could see what was going on. Fearing that he'd strain his neck he turned his chair around to face the fridge.

Kit pointed to the man standing next to Doctor Cole in the photo and asked, "Who's that?"

"Michael Jones. He was the man I loved more than anything else in the world."

"I didn't know you were that way inclined. What happened?"

Doctor Cole leaned back in his chair and after a few moments he replied, "Things fell apart. We had a terrible fight over something, what I can't remember. We went our separate ways and I've neither seen nor spoken to him from that day to this. I don't even know where he lives now. I never took the chance to apologise for my part in the whole horrid thing and now I will never have the chance to."

"That's why trying to save mine and Robyn's relationship is so important to you. You were absolutely adamant that I go and talk to her."

Doctor Cole nodded. He didn't want to see another relationship fail as his own had done. It had been twenty five years since he'd last seen Michael. The photo he held so dearly in his heart had been taken the evening before it had all ended.

Ziggy knocked on the front door of the house with the sole intention of cheering up Robyn. In his hand he held the biggest bar of chocolate he could find anywhere and he was determined to give it to her unopened. The temptation was growing too strong for him to resist and he was about to open it when Robyn answered the door.

"You'll get fat if you eat that bar by yourself." Robyn said with a smile and let Ziggy in.

"It's not for me it's for you but if you wanted you could share it with me."

"I'm sure I could do that."

Ziggy smiled and then looking at Robyn asked, "How are you holding up? I thought I'd leave coming over a few days to give things a chance to settle."

"I don't know how I'm holding up to be honest. I know I should move on but I can't. I'm confused about how I feel and…"

Robyn's explanation was cut short when Ziggy kissed her. Not on the cheek or forehead like he always did but on the lips. Surprised she pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with a face that reflected her feelings.

Ziggy saw the look on Robyn's face and was about to apologise for being so stupid when she returned the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Robyn and Ziggy sat on the sofa in the living room and had been talking for hours. After they'd shared the kiss they had sat down and honestly expressed their feelings. Robyn had made it clear that she wasn't ready to make a decision and Ziggy had promised that he'd wait. He'd also promised that he would try to understand and accept any decisions she made about her and Kit's relationship. After coming to this understanding the two kissed again.

"How long has this been going on then?" A voice asked surprising both Ziggy and Robyn from their kiss. They looked to the front door and saw the speaker.

"Kit!" Robyn exclaimed standing up, "This-"

"Let me guess, this isn't what it looks like? I'll tell you what I think it looks like. I'm out of the picture for a few days and you see your chance to try out someone else! I came here to talk and apologise but now I might as well pick up my stuff."

Kit pushed past Robyn and Ziggy and climbed up the stairs. He walked into his and Robyn's bedroom and sat on his side of the bed. Tears of bitter anger rolled down his cheeks. Seeing Robyn and Ziggy kissing had been bad enough but he'd also noticed that Robyn no longer wore her engagement ring. He knew their relationship was over but he still loved her and had thought she felt the same. It was obvious now that she didn't.

Robyn stood in the doorway and watched Kit, "Let me explain." She implored when he realised she was there.

"Explain what? That our relationship ended the moment I hit you and because you've always loved Ziggy he was the only one you could turn to? That in fact you never loved me at all and were just using me until you knew how you felt for Ziggy? Of all the people that I never thought would betray me it was you. In fact you're just as shallow as the rest of them. I've stepped in puddles deeper than you!"

"That is not fair! You can make up as many fairy tales as you like and believe whichever one is most convenient for you but the fact remains that you can't handle the truth!"

Standing up and rounding on his ex-fiancée Kit shouted, "And what is the truth!"

"You hurt me! I was trying to help you and you just laid the blame on me for your entire life's sufferings! Things are what they are, do not blame me! And don't you dare take out your problems on me because I'm hurting too. I was just trying to help you the way you helped me but I can't." Robyn's last words were broken by sobs.

Kit's anger evaporated when he saw that Robyn was upset. Once again he'd hurt her. Once again he'd taken all of his hurt and anger out on her. After the last time he knew he should have known better. Whatever hope there was that he could make things right with Robyn had been destroyed and it was him that had been responsible.

Sportacus, Doctor Cole, Robbie and Ché piled into the house after Ziggy had ran to get them after Robyn had gone upstairs to talk to Kit. They'd all heard the shouting and when things had gone quiet they could only imagine that something terrible had happened. Their fears proved unfounded when they saw Kit walking dejectedly down the stairs. Without looking at anyone as he walked past them Kit left the house.

Ché had only just managed to squeeze himself through the front door and as he was closest to the door now he squeezed himself back out and went after Kit. It didn't take him long to catch up to him and he stopped the younger man's progress. Awkwardly he knelt down so he was more level with Kit and hugged him. Kit was terribly upset and Ché could only hope that the people in the house were having better luck with Robyn.

Robbie held a distraught Robyn tightly and tried to soothe her. After fifteen long minutes of intense efforts Robyn's sobs eased but didn't cease. No matter how hard he tried or what he said he couldn't take away the hurt. His daughter's already broken heart had shattered. If her relationship with Kit hadn't been over before it now was. It seemed that there was no chance of saving it now.

With whatever remnants of Kit and Robyn's already fractured relationship blowing in an uncertain wind Greta decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Going up to her airship she gathered her weapon of choice, a wok, and several pieces of paper. Once she'd done this she told Ché to leave Kit to her and to fetch Robyn. Ché objected making some feeble excuse and received a blow to the head from the wok. Despite the sadness overwhelming him Kit couldn't help but laugh at the sound the wok made when it impacted with Ché's head.

Ten minutes later Kit sat facing Robyn in her garden. Greta sat near them making a triangle. She was going to play mediator in much needed peace talks between the two. It was her belief that this relationship could be saved and these first steps she was taking to repair it were paramount. As a mother of nine daughters and seven sons she had plenty of experience in relationships and had gone through a similar situation with one of her daughters. She had saved of her daughter's relationship with her husband and hoped that the techniques she had used then would help her now. Both of the lovers were now calm enough to undergo this exercise and interference from anyone would result in pain by wok.

"Now," Greta began breaking the silence. "You two are having difficulty talking to each other so you're going to write to each other instead. It sounds strange I know but writing makes expressing yourselves less awkward. Let it all out on the paper, say what you want to say but can't. Who wants to start first?"

Bemused Kit motioned that Robyn should go first. Robyn nodded thanks and took a pen and piece of paper from Greta. Leaning the paper on a book she'd been told to bring she wrote the first thing she'd wanted to say.

_Sorry_

Greta took the paper from Robyn when she'd done and handed it to Kit. His reply to this was:

_Me too. I should never have hit you and there is no excuse for what I did and I don't intend to use one, you have no idea how sorry I am. You don't have to forgive me and I know I'll never forgive myself._

Robyn read the reply and looked at Kit with an unreadable expression in her clear blue eyes. She wrote her reply to this and handed it to him personally

_I wouldn't forgive myself either, especially when I knew I hit like a girl_

Kit grinned and then laughed at what he read. They were getting off the subject a little but already a big step had been made, they were joking together again. Smiling at Robyn he wrote his response

_Do you have any idea how I feel about you?_

Subconsciously Robyn nodded and wrote what she'd wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to

_I'm not sure if I should but I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I'm confused about how I feel and when Ziggy kissed me things just spilled over. Part of me felt it was you I was kissing, reliving old times. I can't accept that it's over between us. Yes you hit me but we've been through tougher scrapes than this. I don't blame you and neither does daddy or Sportacus. What happened happened and no one could stop it. I know you saw Grigori when you hit me, I drove you to it. I'm willing to put this behind me if you are._

Tears welled in Kit's eyes as he read the words that held so much meaning but there was a question he had to ask before he confessed to her what she had done to him

_What about the ring?_

"An unfortunate accident. I listened to my head instead of my heart; you know how unreliable my head is. Before I could stop myself I flushed it down the toilet." Robyn explained sheepishly giving up with the paper game.

"I'm really sorry Robyn. I got the wrong end of the stick when I saw you kissing Ziggy and that the ring was missing. I said some horrible things to you that I didn't mean. I was angry. Once again I let my anger get the better of me and I hurt you and-"

Kit's words were cut short by Robyn pressing a finger to his lips. Sure that he was listening to her she spoke, "We both get angry. We both said things. It wasn't all you. I'm partly responsible for you hitting me and the main thing about you hitting me is that you regret it. I know that you'd never do it again, that you'd die before you did."

"You trust me I know but I'd benefit from anger management courses and after that I can trust myself with you. Can I suggest we take a small break from each other until I've done some anger management stuff and even some counselling? I love you too much to ever hurt you again and live as you said."

"A small break sounds good. It would let things cool down a little and settle again. How are we going to leave things? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, engaged or just friends?"

Smiling Kit took up the discarded bit of paper and wrote

_There's only one way to settle that. Will you marry me?_

She wanted to say yes. More than anything she wanted to say yes and for everything to be the way it was before. The past was stopping her. She still loved Kit but she couldn't risk going through all of the hurt once again. They had made their peace but she could go no further. Too much had happened, too much had been said and even though she had forgiven him for that it stuck in her mind. Angry or no he had said things that no lover should say. Deep down he had meant what he had said, she knew. There had been truth in those words.

For her part she had professed love for him but what he had said about her hiding behind him because she couldn't face her feelings for Ziggy haunted her. Was it true? Looking deep inside herself she found the answer and it disgusted her. No matter how much she'd tried to distance herself from her mother she was just the same, toying with people's feelings when she couldn't face her own. What was she going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

Kit knew what the answer was. He'd expected too much and part of him had known that the answer would be no. The truth cut him deeply but he had had more than a substantial part in his relationship's breakdown. Standing up he walked over to Robyn and kneeling down in front of her cupped one of her cheeks gently with one of his hands. His touch caused her to look at him and he was horrified to see a trace of fear in those large blue eyes. Taking his hand from her cheek he placed it in his lap and looked down.

"You love me but you're not in love with me. I understand. You're released from any remaining obligations you have to me. If you want to be with Ziggy or anyone else I won't stand in your way. I'm sorry things happened like this. I never meant to hurt you but hurting you is all I'll ever do." Kit said before giving Robyn one last kiss.

Standing up he walked away. Letting her go was the hardest thing he'd ever done. The further he walked from her the more it hurt. His pain returned and filled him from head to foot. It was what he'd asked for. Deep within he had wanted punishment for what he'd done and now he had it.

Robyn watched Kit walk stiffly away. She wanted him to come back, she wanted to tell him that everything would be ok and that she would marry him again but it would be a lie. It would be a continuation of the lie she'd been living for over a year, she wouldn't only be lying to him but she'd be lying to herself and all those around her. It couldn't happen.

Everyone sat anxiously outside the house. They didn't know what was happening in the garden and each had their own hopes. When they saw Kit returning from the garden alone they all knew what had happened. Some were shocked while others had expected something like this to happen.

While Robbie, Sportacus and Ché made their way over to the garden Doctor Cole attempted to console Kit but to no effect. Well aware that he could be putting himself in danger if Kit's temper flared Ziggy walked up to Kit and Doctor Cole. He had to speak to the man he'd had a part in hurting.

"Kit?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Hearing his name Kit looked up. Releasing himself from the loose hold Doctor Cole had on him he stood in front of Ziggy. His deep brown eyes held no trace of anger. There was just sadness within them. The kind of sadness seen when people know they've lost the thing they treasured most in the world and that they had been responsible.

Kit looked Ziggy straight in the eyes and said, "Look after her. Don't make the same mistakes I did. She's too precious to go through that again."

Taking one of Ziggy's hands in his Kit shook it before walking into the house to pack his things. It was time to move on. He would get the help he'd promised he'd get, if not for Robyn for himself. Returning to drifting wasn't an option, he was too domesticated now. He knew if he went back to that life he'd die during his first winter back on the road. It had been too long; he had lost his instincts and the will to put his life on the line every single day.

Entering the bedroom he looked around. This had been his home for nearly a year. It had been the foundation he'd rested on and had intended to build a life on. Now it was all over. Opening the wardrobe he pulled out his bag and began to take clothes from their hangers and put them inside.

Kit heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around when the footsteps stopped at the bedroom door. He saw Robyn standing there and he managed to smile if only for a few seconds. Robyn smiled back with the same difficulty and then went to sit on the bed.

"Can we talk?" Robyn asked tears working their way down her cheeks.

Kit nodded and sat beside her.

Knowing that Kit was waiting for her to say what she wanted to say Robyn spoke, "I never meant to hurt you either. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and if I could have stopped it I would. I know you're leaving and that you're not intending to come back."

"Nothing gets by you does it? If I could have stopped things happening the way they did then I would have as well. It's just one of those things I guess. I guess it's true what they say about whirlwind romances never lasting."

"Never fault the critics. They know what they're talking about. It's just a shame that they were right and we weren't strong enough to prove them wrong."

"I know you didn't intend to hurt me any more than I intended to hurt you. If being with Ziggy makes you happy than I'll be happy too and I'm glad I helped you discover those feelings. What we shared was special and I'll never forget it. We had some good times didn't we?"

Robyn nodded, "Wonderful times. I'll never forget it either and if you're ever round this way again I hope you'll drop by."

"And if you're ever anywhere near Greentown drop me a line. I take it I'll be living with Doctor Cole for a while and then I'll see where the winds take me."

"They'll take you further afield than Greentown. In your sock drawer you'll find an envelope. It's a wedding present."

Looking at Robyn with slight confusion Kit knelt down beside his night stand and opened the drawer he kept his socks in. Inside was an envelope just as Robyn had said and it had handwriting on it. Opening the envelope he pulled out a piece of paper with a name and phone number on it. There was another piece of paper inside which had a note written on it and he read it.

_Kit,_

_If you find this note you'll know that things have gone wrong between us. The phone number is the number of a circus that has settled temporarily near Greentown. I sent video footage of you doing your tricks to the ringmaster of the circus who also owns it and he was very enthusiastic about hearing from you. _

_If things have indeed gone wrong between us I want you to go to this circus. Not for me but for yourself. It gives you time away from here and all the people that know you. Ultimately it gives you time away from me. You will be free to live your dream and live it to the full. Dreams are precious things and only come true if you believe in them enough. You believed in yours stronger than anyone I've known and you can live it now._

_Whatever the future brings,_

_Robyn_

"I know it's not ideal at the moment but time away is what you need. The people there don't know you and so they won't know what has happened between us. You can go whenever you like, there's no time limit." Robyn explained.

Kit looked up at Robyn and smiled. It was a genuine smile. If he had words to express the elation he was feeling he would have shouted them for the world to hear. She had given him the chance to live his dream of working in a circus even after all that had passed between them. This meant a lot to him and he accepted it as a peace offering. Looking down at the phone number and then up at Robyn again all he could do was shake his head.

After a little while Robyn lowered herself down to the floor and hugged Kit, "I've never seen you this lost for words before."

"It's a first I tell you that. I know this doesn't fix the damage we've both done to each other and that we'll both be hurting for a while but we'll get better. We're both making a new start in life here. I want you to promise me something."

"Like what?"

Kit took both of Robyn's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes, "I want you to promise that you'll make a go of it with Ziggy. Promise me that you'll marry him and have lots and lots and lots and lots of babies. What's that look for?"

"Well I'm expecting you to freeze to death. It sounds an awful lot like what Jack made Rose promise in Titanic before he died."

Kit burst out laughing at what Robyn said and had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. He was sure that what he'd been saying sounded a lot like something he'd heard before.

Once he was sure he could look at Robyn without laughing again Kit continued, "Seriously though and if I going to freeze to death I should say this quickly. Marry Ziggy and have kids with him. Grow old together and I'll be there having wheelchair races round the Greentown Retirement Village with you two and I'll run off with your false teeth. Do with him what you could never do with me. Be happy. I know he would die before he hurt you and he wouldn't think of raising a lollipop to you let alone a fist and if he needs a best man he knows where to find me."

"You'd do that?"

"Absolutely. He did it for me after all. Anyway its custom for the bride to sleep with the best man the night before the wedding, I could get lucky."

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes Robyn shook her head before smiling and then laughing.

Ten minutes later Kit and Robyn left the house. Both looked considerably happier than they had done when they had entered it and everyone knew an understanding had been reached. It wasn't the outcome they had all hoped for but it was better than nothing.

Ziggy walked over to the pair when Kit beckoned him over and when he got to them Kit put his hand in Robyn's. This gave him a clear message and as surprised as he was he still thanked Kit. When Kit left him and Robyn to say his goodbyes he hugged her.

After refusing a goodbye party and kisses from most of the women Kit opened the passenger side door of Doctor Cole's car. Before getting in he turned to the crowd of his friends and the people he considered his family.

Pointing at the group in general Kit smiled and in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice said, "I'll be back!"

Doctor Cole's car pulled away to the sound of laughter. Everyone knew they'd see Kit again. Lazytown would be quiet without the clown that had stolen their hearts but they'd get by.

They always did.


End file.
